


One Cup Too Many

by empyreanTempest



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Urination, Watersports, also i'm so fucking sorry, could be regular narumayo if you squint, it was written with the ship in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyreanTempest/pseuds/empyreanTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of that one part in the first extra episode. Phoenix and Maya have had way too much tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cup Too Many

"We're so pleased you could come visit," the professor said pleasantly. "Luke, why don't you get our guests another cup of tea?"

"Right away, Professor!" Luke bounded off before Phoenix and Maya had a chance to say anything. They exchanged glances.

"Actually, Professor," Phoenix said, smiling apologetically and raising a hand to the back of his head.

"Actually," Maya interrupted, giving up any pretense of politeness and moving her hands between her legs. "I really have to pee."

For a moment, Phoenix wished he wasn't associated with this girl at all. (You'd think since she was raised in such a strict family, she'd be more polite than that...) He thought.

"Ah, yes, of course," Layton said, motioning to the door of the office. He seemed completely unfazed by Maya's outburst. "There's a restroom just down the hall on the left-hand side."

Maya barely had time to offer a quick "Thank you!" before she rushed out the door, leaving the two gentlemen in wait for their tea. The professor gave him a friendly smile, and Phoenix felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple.

"Uh, I'm going to be right back," he said, walking to the door as casually as he could but practically breaking into a run once he got into the hallway.

He could still see Maya creeping down the corridor, inspecting each door on her left. (At least she's showing some bit of discretion this time,) Phoenix thought, doing his best to keep from squeezing his legs together in too much of an obvious way. He still hurried, though, not wanting Maya to reach the restroom before he could go in with her.

Finally, Maya looked behind her, jumping when she noticed how quickly he was approaching. "Nick!" She cried in a harsh whisper. "What are you doing?"

"I need the bathroom too, dummy!" He said in an equally harsh whisper. "We could both use it at the same time, right?"

"Um, I don't know, Nick, isn't it going to be separated by gender or whatever?"

Conveniently, the door to the restroom came into view. It was marked with a sign reading "W.C.," and that was all. Maya peeked in. Sure enough, all that was in the room was a toilet and a sink. She whined softly and for a moment he pitied her, until his bladder stung with the pain of desperation.

Evidently Maya felt the same way, because she hurriedly pushed inside. "I get the toilet first, okay? You use the sink."

"What? Maya!" Phoenix scrambled in behind her, shutting and locking the door. By the time he turned around again, she had already lowered her panties and was poised to sit on the toilet. Being that they were now in relative privacy, Phoenix decided it was probably okay to hold himself with his hands. Just the idea of letting go made his bladder scream in protest, especially since he was going to have to wait. He couldn't even bear to imagine the noise...

And he didn't have to. It wasn't long before the room was filled with the hissing sound of urine hitting toilet water. Phoenix looked up to see Maya with her knees pressed together, her eyes closed with an expression of quiet bliss on her face. Phoenix groaned inwardly.

"I really had to go," she sighed, leaning forward. He could hear the liquid gushing out of her raise in intensity. "I've been holding it since we got off of the plane! ...Aren't you going to use the sink?"

He had indeed considered it, but the more he thought about it, the less of a good idea it seemed. Everything in England was so fancy. Add to that being in a university that was probably around before his great grandparents were even born, and defiling the plumbing in such a way seemed abhorrent. "Maya, I can't," he said, his voice strained. He was unabashedly holding himself now, squeezing his thighs together and leaning against the wall for support. "I'd ruin it. And what if the professor found out? He'd never have us visit again."

The room went quiet again as they both pondered although the sound of Maya's pissing never stopped once. "Um, I think this is as fast as I can go," she murmured. "I'm almost done, I think... Just, ah... A little more..."

Her promises did little to help him, though. If anything, listening to her talk about it was just making things worse. His bladder was practically throbbing now, his limit having been reached ages ago. A quick spurt of urine shot from him moistening the front of his boxers. He swore under his breath, glancing around the room for any possible solution that didn't involve fancy sinks.

It seemed there was only one other answer, if the toilet was completely out of the question. Maya was still going strong, so that certainly seemed to be the case. There was a drain in the center of the floor, the tiles angled slightly to divert any liquids into it. What else was it there for if not for something like this?

"M... Maya," he managed to say despite his full concentration being focused on keeping himself as dry as he could. "Don't look, all right?" He hastily worked his fly open and fished himself out of his boxers, taking shaky aim at his little target. Still leaned against the wall, he was just slightly too far away, and so he shuffled forward. Even that bit of movement was enough to make him lose control, and another thick jet burst from him before he even had time to register the feeling. It wasn't too far off the mark, but it was still too far away for it to run into the drain. Regardless, there was no way he could wait anymore, and so he relaxed completely.

Before he had time to stop himself, Phoenix gave a drawn-out sigh. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was completely exposing himself to his assistant, but given her candor back in the professor's office, he was sure she probably didn't mind. Even so, he couldn't bear to open his eyes to check on her.

All he could feel, all he could think about was the immense relief he felt. The pain of his tensed bladder had yet to ease, but the feeling of hot liquid running out of him unhindered was pleasant nevertheless. He cracked open an eyelid, just to be sure he was still aiming properly, and was shocked to see a sizable puddle growing regardless. He couldn't bring himself to look at his assistant.

"Nick! I told you to just use the sink!" He heard her shift about on the toilet, the gush of her urine now just a weak trickle.

"What? But... it's a drain, isn't it? Is it blocked?" Phoenix would be lying if he said he wasn't panicking, but at the same time, there was no way he could stop himself. He was long past the point of no return; he barely even felt like he was in control of his own body anymore. He stepped forward, his shoes making ripples in the puddle, and tried to aim directly at the grate.

"Nick! You... It's splashing!" Maya pulled her legs up off of the floor, hugging them as close to her body as she could. Luckily, by this point, her stream was weak enough that it didn't go over the toilet bowl as she shifted. "Stop!"

"I can't stop!" He protested, glancing up just to note her change in position before feeling too embarrassed to keep his head up any longer. "Just... Let me finish..."

The liquid spread over the tiles, making them appear more yellow than white. But it seemed the more the puddle grew, the easier it went down the drain. Phoenix relaxed a bit, bearing down on his lower muscles to try to force himself to finish faster. Over in the corner of the room, he could hear Maya groaning. She had already finished up, according to the lack of hissing, but she seemed to be refusing to move until she was certain she wouldn't get splashed again.

He bit his lower lip. Despite the damage he seemed to be doing to the room, he couldn't deny the immense relief he felt in finally being able to let go. Even as he neared the end of his micturition, his stream never dropped in pressure. Instead, his bladder spasmed rhythmically, giving short but strong bursts until he had finally emptied himself out. He sighed softly, the room finally silent again in the most uncomfortable way.

The urine around the drain had run off for the most part, but there was still a decent amount spread over the rest of the floor. "I am not cleaning that up," Maya said matters-of-factly as she finally rested her feet on the floor again. "That can be your job. I'm getting out of here." She wiped quickly, then stood and flushed the toilet.

"Wait, you can't leave," Phoenix protested weakly. He shook the final few drops onto the floor and tucked himself away into his cold, wet boxers. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know, just..." Maya turned to the sink, tiptoeing around the puddle and turning it on. "Dump water on it until it goes away."

Slowly, awkwardly, Phoenix shuffled over to the sink. He cupped his hands under the running water, then quickly dashed what little he had across the floor. Maya jumped slightly, and he knew he had succeeded in once again getting her wet.

"You know what, forget it," she said, running her hands under the water in a feeble attempt to wash her hands. "It's a lost cause. There's nothing we can do. I'm getting out of here." She dried her hands on her robe, carefully hopping over to the door.

Phoenix gave another defeated look at the puddle he had produced before following suit, rinsing his hands and carelessly walking through his piss to reach the door. He said nothing as they made the long walk down the hallway back to the office it felt like they had spent a lifetime away from.

"I won't tell if you won't tell," he murmured as they approached the door.

Maya was quiet. "Okay, sure. But you'd better pay me back for it."

Phoenix began to protest, but quickly shut up. "Food's on me for the entire rest of the trip."

"Deal."


End file.
